


Triple Drabble: Sleep.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Alys/Simon, sharing a bed with a professional paranoid_

Sleeping in the same bed as Padma had been good training for dealing with a baby's sleep habits; Padma had never slept more than a few hours at a time before bolting, suddenly, completely awake. He was sensitive to noises and touch, and years of ship duty had trained him to be very aware of air currents. Alys used to wonder if she could wake him up by breathing on him, but it had been rare that she had been awake when he was asleep. Towards the end, when they had been trading off watches, it wouldn't take more than someone moving around in the next room for Padma to tense and wake, his hand already grabbing for a weapon, his body already moving to cover her.

Sleeping in the same bed as Simon is in many ways easier. It's easier for her to actually sleep without accidentally disturbing him out of his. Simon is more sensitive to the areas around him than to his own body; he's had years of listening automatically to his surroundings for signs of danger and reacting before it can reach him. His body knows that if something is close enough to touch him, he will have heard it approach, so if it's already there, it must be safe. That safe area varies, of course, but after they've figured out their equilibrium, Alys can roll over without Simon reaching for his stunner. If he's gone to bed before her, she has to wake him up when she walks into the bedroom, announcing her name and giving an all-clear message, and she has to warn him again before getting into bed.

Padma had been younger, but Simon is better trained; it all comes out the same. The look in their eyes when they wake is identical.


End file.
